


You're paranoid, Mikleo.

by yourfavoritecharacter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, KInda modern au idk, M/M, OOC, au where sorey and rose both came back as seraphs aka i just want to be happy, but i tried so hard, its only KINDA exhibitionism i guess and its accidental, its probably, post-epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritecharacter/pseuds/yourfavoritecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo just wanted some time away from everyone's teasing-- they were on vacation, after all. Edna, Zaveid, and Rose decide to snoop around his room looking for more ways to make fun of him. They end up with more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're paranoid, Mikleo.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of mikleo getting really turned on by being watched/thinking he's being watched RIP. ive been meaning to write this for weeks.  
> there are probably a lot of places i meant to italicize but forgot about lol  
> i hate that you guys wont know the room layout i had set up in my head  
> i shouldve waited until tomorrow afternoon to post it and make sure it has absolutely no mistakes but  
> im impatient  
> and there's not enough sormik smut rip  
> its about 2 am please forgive me

                Mikleo closed the door to his and Sorey’s shared hotel room with a sigh. He decided to head back before the others. They had only been at this resort for two days and he’d already had enough—enough of Edna’s teasing about, well, everything, enough of the people gawking at him for holding his _boyfriend’s_ hand. Honestly, it was as if people had never seen a couple in love before.

                He began stripping as soon as he entered the room, not even bothering to make sure the door was properly latched. He made his way to the bathroom while undoing his ponytail, letting his hair cascade down his shoulders and back. It felt nice to have it down, even if he was just going to take a shower. Sorey once commented that he should leave it down, but Mikleo didn’t agree.

                Steam filled the room moments after he turned the water on. He took a deep breath and stepped in, grateful that this shower heated up much faster than the one back in Elysia.

                He hadn’t been in long, maybe five minutes or so, when he heard—or thought he heard—the door close. He shrugged it off as Sorey finally returning to the room.

                The truth was, he hadn’t latched the door properly and it caught the attention of his very nosy seraph friends. Edna decided that the three of them—Zaveid, Rose, and herself—would do a little snooping around Meebo’s room, hoping to find something else they could tease him about. Making fun of his relationship with Sorey had started to get stale, they needed something fresh.

                Another five minutes passed and Mikleo ended his shower. Panic swept over the three when they heard the water cut off. Edna wordlessly gestured to the closet, and they all made a mad dash for it, just barely fitting in. They closed the door as softly as possible, while at the same time both the bathroom door AND the main door opened.

                “Hey, Mikleo,” Sorey breathed, caught slightly off-guard at the sight of his boyfriend in just a towel. It’s not like he hadn’t seen him with even less on before, he was just still taken aback by how beautiful the seraph was. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get past that.

                “Sorey, did you just get back? As in, right now?” Mikleo asked, completely puzzled.

                “Um, yeah? Why?”

                “I… thought I heard the door close earlier…” Mikleo trailed off, eyes scanning every inch of the room.

                Sorey let out a short laugh and pulled the still-smaller seraph onto the bed with him. He might’ve slept for seven hundred years, but Mikleo hadn’t grown enough to overtake him. He placed a kiss on his neck before turning Mikleo around to face him.

                “It must’ve been your imagination; I wouldn’t worry about it.” He leaned in to place a kiss on Mikleo’s lips, but the man turned away stubbornly. Sorey grabbed his hand and brought it up to his face. He looked at the other seraph’s face—head turned, shoulders tensed, and still pouting—and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

                “I guess you’re right, I’m just being paranoid,” Mikleo huffed, dropping his shoulders.

                “I didn’t say that,” Sorey squeezed Mikleo’s hand. When he finally looked at him, the younger man was staring intently and had a grin plastered to his face.

                “What’s that look for?” Mikleo’s face heated up, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

                “Oh, nothing, you just looked really cute, you always do. It’s nothing new,” Sorey used his free hand to pull Mikleo into a kiss—finally. It started out soft and sweet, with Sorey’s thumb gently rubbing over Mikleo’s cheek. However, Sorey quickly changed the course of the kiss when he swiped his tongue over Mikleo’s bottom lip. Mikleo opened his mouth in surprise and Sorey wasted no time intruding on the other, grabbing his face a little too roughly.

                Sorey pulled away first, breathing heavily, and the same silly grin had made its way back onto his face. Mikleo wasn’t paying any attention to his smile, though. He made eye contact with Sorey when they pulled apart and immediately became entranced; Sorey’s eyes sparkled like stars with every emotion he felt for Mikleo, and Mikleo knew it, as stupid as it sounded.

                It would’ve been a perfect moment between the two, if one of the seraphs in the closet hadn’t let out a small, disgusted noise. It was extremely muffled, but Mikleo was sure he’d heard something. He abruptly stood, face becoming even more red, eyes searching the room more desperate than before. He whirled around to face Sorey.

                “How can you be so calm? Didn’t you hear that? If- If anyone saw us like this, I’d never hear the end of it!” He was in full-on panic mode now.

                “Mikleo, I didn’t hear anything. Even if someone DID see us, I know you wouldn’t actually mind…” Sorey let his gaze drop down to Mikleo’s waist, still only covered by a towel, but it was easy to tell that he was hard. _Really_ hard.

                “What is that supposed to mean?” Mikleo’s voice came out several octaves higher than usual, trying—and failing—to deny what Sorey was implying. Sorey pulled Mikleo back onto the bed with him and buried his face in Mikleo’s damp hair.  

                “Your hair smells nice,” Sorey murmured, running his fingers through a strand of his lover’s hair.

                “Don’t avoid the question. What exactly do you mean by, ‘I know you wouldn’t mind’?”

                Sorey pushed Mikleo’s hair to one side and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed soft, open-mouthed kisses from his shoulder to neck and back again.

                “The blinds in our room have been up for weeks now, even after I asked you if you were going to pull them down. You think I didn’t notice how much more aroused you get when we’re making love and someone is walking down the street and you can see them from the window?” Sorey teased, running his hands up and down Mikleo’s bare chest, agonizingly slowly.

                “I don’t think I like your implications,” Mikleo all but moaned out. He really hated that Sorey had picked up on that small detail. He also really hated that Sorey wasn’t paying any attention to what really needed to be dealt with.

                “What, that you might be an exhibitionist?” Ding, ding, Sorey spoke the winning word, the one that Mikleo hoped he wouldn’t dare say. His hands— _oh god_ , those _hands_ —were finally ghosting over his stomach, stopping to toy with the towel. Mikleo couldn't bring himself to say anything else, his mind was foggy and all he could do was choke out a whine. He was _far_ too turned on for this conversation to continue any further. He brought a hand up to thread his fingers in Sorey's hair, who had busied himself by sucking on the sensitive spot on the pale seraph's neck. That was going to leave a painfully obvious mark.

                His grip on Sorey’s hair tightened when the taller male bit down on a new patch of skin on his neck. Sorey smirked into Mikleo’s milky skin and began stroking his erection, occasionally grazing his nails against the sensitive skin. Each movement elicited new sounds out of the older seraph—ranging from moans to mewls to whines—and Sorey loved all of them. He was proud that he could turn his usually uptight partner into a moaning mess like this.

                At this point, Mikleo’s head was tilted back onto Sorey’s shoulder, and he was begging and panting. Sorey really knew how to get him worked up, how to get him to abandon all of his pride, with a few well-placed kisses and flicks of his wrist. Sorey used his free hand to grab Mikleo’s and placed a few kisses on the back of it.

                “Don’t hold back anymore; it’s alright,” Sorey whispered, kissing his cheek and still pumping Mikleo’s member.

                Mikleo didn’t. He came—all over his own stomach, mind you—with a grunt of Sorey’s name and collapsed back onto Sorey’s chest.

                “Eugh, now I’m going to have to shower all over again,” Mikleo groaned. Sorey brushed his bangs away from his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

                “Sorry. You know I love you, right?”

                “Yeah, and I love you too,” he smiled up at his one and only, his lifelong best friend. They stayed like that for a little while, content, until Mikleo couldn’t handle the sticky mess on his stomach any longer. He stepped into the shower for the second time that day, only slightly annoyed at having to shower twice.

                Sorey had _absolutely_ heard the noise in the closet earlier, he just wanted to teach the spies a lesson. He opened the door and stood there smugly, while Rose crawled out, traumatized, followed by Zaveid and Edna. None of them, not even Edna, could come up with a retort for the situation. They were all too flustered to speak and opted to leave the room quietly.

                Sorey was sure they wouldn’t try anything like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's rumored that when mikleo got out of the shower a second time his first words were, "I thought you left, Sorey."  
> autocorrect really wanted this to be a mike/shari smut RIP  
> im so sorry. this is my first time writing anything other than an essay in at least 3 years.  
> im also a trans male whos a virgin and has really no experience with this.  
> i made out in a hotel room, once.  
> thats the extent of my experience though.  
> one day, i hope to write something as beautiful as some of the sormik fics ive read on here. for now, this is a start. comment/leave kudos/whatever it is that happens on ao3. can messages be sent? if so, message me too. maybe ask for my tumblr and we can become pals.  
> ill try to write more for all of you  
> maybe ill post this to ff later.  
> edit;; i had to fix some places where the indents just.  
> didnt happen. RIP everything was fine on word and now im just dying.  
> i might edit this again to fix it up but i honestly dont have the patience right now.


End file.
